


12 steps

by MaybeMeagan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming of Age, It has fluffy moments, Multi, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMeagan/pseuds/MaybeMeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person Yosuke likes is always just barely out of reach while Chie and Yukiko deal with the beginning of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 steps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a really self indulgent coming of age story because I love these characters and these ships.

He was always only twelve steps in front of Yosuke. Just barely out of reach. He was like a light and Yosuke was always going to be attracted to him.

Seta Souji was by all extensive purposes everything. Yosuke couldn’t really describe it in words but in feelings. Souji made you feel like you were safe and warm and he made you want to rest your head on his shoulder while he played with your hair.

Yosuke had it bad and he knew it.

“Hey,” Souji said suddenly slowing down. “I didn’t notice you were there.”

“Wow,” Yosuke said bumping into his shoulder. “Rude, dude. I was just about to say hello.”

Souji laughed. The way he laughed was so light and bubbly and didn’t match his cool appearance. That was what drew people to Souji Yosuke figured. Everyone wanted to be near him. His very personhood made you feel like you were the best you could be.

Yeah. Yosuke had it bad.

“I lied,” Souji said looking at Yosuke. “I always know when you’re about to walk up to me. It’s like a sixth sense.”

“Really?” Yosuke let out wondering if Souji knew everything. If he knew how much Yosuke wanted to take his hand in his. How much Yosuke wanted to tell the other boy about how he felt.

“Really,” Souji said leaning onto Yosuke a bit. “We’re partners right? Isn’t that what you always say?”

“Partner,” Yosuke repeated and was embarrassed immediately. “When you say it, it’s kind of creepy.”

“What do you mean by that, Partner?”

“Seriously stop it!”

“Partner?”

“Soujiiii!!!”

The rest of the walk to school went on as it always had. Even when Souji was standing next to him, though, it still felt like Yosuke was twelve steps behind his light.

* * *

 

              It was lunch time when Yosuke felt the day really begin to take a toll. The day was neither remarkable or horribly but still it felt like it had lasted a lifetime. Yosuke had spent most of his morning wondering about the many possibilities that could have followed him kissing Souji at different times.

It was a horrible thing to do because it only left Yosuke red and bothered and no more relived then when the thoughts started. Because each time he would finish a rose colored fantasy where Souji would be the one whom kissed him first whispering apologizes for taking so long another more horrible vision of being cruelly rejected would start. It was the most bizarre self-inflicted agony Yosuke had done in a while.

Yosuke was trying to rid himself of any after thoughts of these day dreams as the whole investigation gang gathered in room 2-2 to eat lunch. The kouhais entered the class room as if they belonged and no one was really going to fight them on it seeing as how Kanji was still pretty feared among the student body.

Even taking away the rumors, they usually got sideways looks no matter the place when they all gathered and Yosuke really couldn’t blame them. They had so many striking people in their group.

“Did you actually pack a lunch today?” Souji asked from behind causing Yosuke to jump a little.

“I woke up late hahaha,” was his weak response as he scratched the back of his head. Souji sighed and brought out an extra bento handing it to him.

“You’re lucky I always make too much.”

“Thanks…”

“Don’t mention it, Partner,” the smile here was melt worthy. Yosuke sucked in a quick breath he hoped Souji would read as disgust.

“Hey,” Yukiko waved her hand getting both of their attention. “Chie wants to ask everyone something.”

“It’d probably something involving steaks,” Yosuke whined opening up the bento Souji handed him. It was surprisingly cute. He looked over to the cook in question just to see him eating the overly cute lunch as if it wasn’t weird at all.

“Chie-sempai does love steaks,” Kanji continued nodding while looking to Naoto who also nodded in agreement. Chie stomped her foot.

“It’s not about steaks!”

The entire group laughed at her. It was strange in these moments to think about the things they had gone through. Yosuke was happy for these silly moments.

“So I was thinking we could all watch-“Chie paused for affect here pulling her arms into a pose, “kung foo kittens from space today after school! Okina city is having a limited release of the eighties classic!”

“That doesn’t sound like a real movie, Sempai…” Kanji said opening his obviously handmade bento. “Like are you sure ya didn’t dream it?”

“Like I could dream a classic as perfect as it!”

“That sounds awful trite don’t you think?” Naoto said leaning back in her chair.  “Why do they have to be in space?”

“I would but today we can’t” Rise said hanging on Souji’s arms. “Sempai promised me we’d hang out today!”

“Rise doesn’t want to be alone because of all he stalkers lately,” Souji explained shifted under Rise. Rise just smiled and clinged closer.

“Don’t make excuses, we’re all friends here~”

“I keep literally see the punctuation in that. How, Rise-chan?”

“It’s a Risette exclusive secret!”

“What does it matter then if you tell us?” Kanji said through his food. “You already said you were done with that garbage.”

“Don’t you think you should involving the police if the stalkers are really getting that bad?”

“I just like Sempai protecting me!” Rise said smiling clamping her hands together. “Isn’t it romantic? Your sempai protecting you? It’s something every girl dreams about.”

“I’m your sempai too,” Yosuke said through his food. He could feel ugliness wading in his stomach. He didn’t want Souji to go.

“True, Yosuke hardly counts,” Yukiko said behind a giggle. She was starting to laugh wholeheartedly at him.

“Hey!”

“Like I mean can any of you imagine Yosuke acting cool in that type of situation,” Chie said pointing with her chop sticks. “Like he’d probably mess it up.”

“I mean it’s true you don’t really give off that cool sempai vibe,” Kanji continued giving him a slight once over.

“In laymen terms you are kind of a nerd,” Naoto finished taking a sip of her drink.

Before Yosuke had time to get mad Souji raised his hand.

“I think Yosuke’s cool though,” he said looking up. “Yosuke’s the type to be really nice to his girlfriend. I think she’d be happy to have such a nice person looking after her.”

“Oh I see that actually,” Yukiko said wiping the last of her laughter tears. “He is the type to be doting.”

“He probably spoils his girl friends,” Rise said bring her fist to her chin. “Like probably buys her things before she asks.”

“I guess Yosuke sempai is kind of cool in that way then.”

“Oh…” Yosuke said looking away. “You guys are too embarrassing stop!”

“Aw poor Yosuke is turning red~”

“Stop please.”

The conversation continued like that lightly until the lunch bell rang. Yosuke felt himself fading in and out of listening trying desperately to slow his heart rate and not to steal that many glances.

* * *

 

                The last bell rang and Yosuke dreaded every second of it. He said his good byes to Souji before banging his head into his desk. It left a dull pain. He hoped that it did. Anything to snap him out of these lofty feelings.

Yosuke sighed into his desk. Chie sat down in front of him turning sharply.

“What’s wrong?” she asked distractedly looking in her bag. “I helped my neighbor the other day and she gave me some snacks and because I am such a good person I’m going to share them with you so chin up.”

“Do you have work today, Yosuke-kun?” Yukiko took her seat and rested her hand lightly on Chie’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Yosuke said not moving head still resting on the desk. “I better get going. Teddy is waiting on me and you know how that menace is when he’s bored.”

“Be careful,” Yukiko said watching him collect his things.

“What could happen to me in this town?” Yosuke called from over his shoulder.

“Yosuke you brat!” Chie got up kicking the back of his legs. “You know what we mean!”

“I got it I got it,” Yosuke said rubbing the spot she kicked. “Damn. Why did you have to kick that hard? What are you even made of? Sorry, okay?”

“It’s okay,” Yukiko said getting up grabbing her and Chie’s things. “We’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah,” Yosuke smiled at her before leaving.

“You shouldn’t let kids get away with being a brat.”

“I think it is okay sometimes,” Yukiko said leaning on her desk. “I think he’ll feel better if he lets some of his frustrations out. I don’t hold that sort of thing against you guys.”

“You’re too nice, Yukiko-chan,” Chie whispered grabbing her bags taking the other girls hand.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Yukiko smiled beginning to walk. “Let’s stop and get some food before going to the movie. I’m not needed back at the inn right away.”

“I think I might be stupid,” Chie said leaning her weight onto her elbow. The two girls had settled in the familiar setting of Aiya’s.

“Chie,” Yukiko started frowning. Chie waved her hand in front of her bowl before Yukiko could continue.

“No seriously I feel dumb,” Chie said sighing. She looked at Yukiko who smiled at her warmly.

“Like I think I saw on television or maybe it was a movie I don’t remember,” Chie continued playing with her noodles, “but when you are really happy you get kind of stupid. Like I’m not trying to get you to say I’m not either it’s just that right when I thought I understood more stuff I realized just how dumb I am.”

“What’s been making you so happy?”

“Don’t be embarrassing,” Chie whined eating some food. Yukiko laughed and motioned for the other girl to continue taking a bite of food. “Is that seriously all you heard from that?”

“I’ve been listening,” the other girl said leaning closer to Chie. “I just don’t entertain the idea of you thinking you’re stupid. You aren’t stupid, Chie.”

“Thanks but still,” Chie said sighing. “I really do think I might be stupid. I know that I’m not an idiot or anything like that and I’m not worthless or anything so don’t be worried I just really think I might just be-“

“You’re not stupid,” Yukiko said pointedly dropping her hand to the table. “I wouldn’t waste my time if I thought you were and I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk like that.”

A long sigh.

“I feel like I completely missed the obvious.”

“What do you mean?”                 

“I mean about Yosuke,” Chie said sighing stretching to her feet. “You know what I mean right? Come on, Yukiko. You are smarter than me you have to have noticed by now.”

“Yeah,” Yukiko said quietly. “I already told you I noticed he was acting strangely but I don’t really know why…”

“Yukiko-chan has always been kind of dense when it comes to this kind of stuff,” Chie laughed into her food as Yukiko lightly hit her shoulder whining a bit.

“Wait,” Yukiko said in between giggles touched her foot to Chie’s. “So have you figured out his funk?”

“Love.”

“What?”

“It’s love, Yukiko.”

“Love?”

“I say he has it bad Like he’s basically dripping in unrequited love.”

“With who?”

“Now that,” Chie started pointing at Yukiko, “Is the question. But he’s been making that school girl in love look a ton lately and I asked Teddie if he noticed anything different and all he said was sometimes Yosuke looks out the window or at the wall for a long time sighing.”

“Oh,” was all Yukiko said looking at her bowl.

“I hope it ends well,” Yukiko said smiling a light red resting on her cheeks. “I hope Yosuke finds his own stupid happiness.”

“He doesn’t really need the stupid part.”

“Don’t be mean,” Yukiko said in between giggles. Chie sighed and asked her not to do this here.

The two didn’t say anything more about it instead both eating their cooling down food. The lights of the small dinner danced softly behind them. The reds seemingly popping out more than anything else.

* * *

 

                Inaba was quiet when Chie and Yukiko made their way back home. It wasn’t that late yet and the sun was just barely setting in the distance. A sleep breeze made its way through the old town occasionally waking up an old soul with its nostalgic chill.

They didn’t really say much to each other. Nothing of extreme importance of substance really. The occasional comment on the crisp weather or about school assignments.  

Yukiko loved it.

There was such a comfortable mood when she was with Chie. There weren’t any misplaced moments or hesitations just pure feelings. She was happy they had gone through the things they had together because the way they were before Yukiko didn’t feel as if they could have gotten to this light place.

“When are we going to tell them?” It was Chie who broke the silence.

“I don’t know,” Yukiko admitted looking to the girl next to her. “I don’t know.”

“Do we need to?”

“Maybe eventually…”

They walked together a little longer. Chie would have to part soon. Yukiko tried to make her steps smaller as if they would somehow make the trip longer then it usually was.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

A smile and lips touching in the hazy reds and oranges of the sun set. The tones of fall whispering softly behind the tender scene. They hadn’t checked if they were alone but it the hazy muter colors they were hardly there it felt like they were there at all.  That they were just drawn into the fall a brief look into a moment of time and like that gone again with the gentle tug and pull of the breeze.

* * *

 

                It was exactly twelve hours and twenty-five minutes on the following Sunday when Souji texted Yosuke asking if he was busy. Yosuke waited two minutes before sending the text saying he was free. He wrote the text seconds after reading what Souji put.

It had been three minutes with no response. Yosuke had tossed his phone lightly across his room. Sighing he out his head in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Teddie asked putting chips in his mouth twirling in a desk chair outside of his usual bear costume since the house was warm. “You’re acting like your phone is going to attack.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I don’t really see how,” Teddie said leaning dangerously far back in the chair.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you love Sensei right?”

There was some stuttering and books getting thrown in Teddies direction and over all chaos for approximately twenty seconds. Teddie dodged the books and stood up huffing.

“What you’d do that that for!”

“Why did you say that?” Yosuke cried hiding his face stomping. “Like how did you even reach that, man?”

“Poor sweet Yosuke,” Teddie said putting a hand to his face and winking. “I’m a master of romance. It’d be a crime if I didn’t notice that forlorn look of love you have been bearing lately.”

“Seriously bearing?” Yosuke rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out. “You did not, dude.”

“You’re just trying to de-fur-t the conversation.”

“That was a reach and you know it.”

“I also know that you are beary much in love.”

“Does everyone know?”

“That you’re in love with Sensei?”

“Literally what else would I be talking about?”

“No need to be snippy,” Teddie crossed his arms this time plopping on the bed. “I don’t know? I haven’t told anyone and no one has told me anything.”

“Ok good,” Yosuke said wiping his brow. “Don’t tell anyone okay?”

“But Yosuke,” Teddie said looking away in a quiet tone. “It’s dangerous… What if he shows up again?”

“Who?”

“The other Yosuke,” Teddie said looking up sadly. Yosuke sighed.

“I’m not lying to myself though,” Yosuke said sighing organizing the mess he had made in the chaos earlier. “I just don’t want everyone to know until I have my feelings sorted out, okay? Like I’ve never… you know had these sorts of….” He trailed off turning red.

“You know liked a guy before,” Yosuke finished completely red standing in the middle of the room.

“Is that a bad thing?” Teddie asked lying down stretching a bit lazily. “I mean I don’t see anything wrong with it. You aren’t hurting anyone. You are just in love. People on this side care about strange things sometimes.”

“Thanks,” Yosuke said looking down. “You’re a good guy, Teddie. Thanks.”

Teddie sat up and smiled at him.

“Yosuke-chan is surprisingly cute when he’s in love~”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Yosuke said crossing his arms looking away from Teddie. “You are the worst kind of guy.”

“So mean!”

A ringing came from Yosuke’s phone he walked to it and saw the name on the bright screen: Seta Souji. Yosuke mentioned to Teddy to be quite as he answered.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey,” Souji sounded distant on the other line but his voice made Yosuke prickle up a little. “Do you still have no plans? You weren’t responding to my texts so I figured I’d just call.”

“Oh sorry I was just talking with Teddy.”

“Hi, Sensei!!!”

“Tell Teddie I say hi.”

“Souji says hi.”

Souji laughed on the other end.

“I can’t believe you actually said it. You are too nice.” Yosuke blushed at his words. Teddie snickered.

“But hey I’m already kind of on the way to your house so see you in like five.”

“Seriously? I’m not ready to go anywhere!”

“You’ll be fine it’s just going to be us.”

“Okay fine whatever bye.”

“Bye.”

Yosuke put down the phone and turned to Teddie who was shaking his head softly.

“You are so in love.”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

                They walked with exactly twelve seconds of distance in between them. If Yosuke wanted to he could use those seconds to grab Souji’s hand.

He didn’t.

The two of them had found their way to the riverbank. For a Sunday it was surprisingly empty on the pathway. Yosuke assumed it must have been because of the weather. He felt a tug on his ankle and jumped while he was looking around he didn’t notice how Souji had flopped onto the ground laying in the thick grass. Souji laughed at him.

“Why did you do that for?”

“You’re unexpectedly jumpy,” he laughed tugging on his ankle again. “Come lay down. It’s peaceful.”

Yosuke lowered himself laying on his back. It was a nice feeling. The weather wasn’t too cold yet so they could just lie there comfortably.

“I like it here,” Souji said with a content sigh. “I wanted to show you my favorite spot before it got too cold to do this.”

“Oh,” Yosuke said closing his eyes. “It does feel nice I guess.”

“Mhm,” Souji said next to him. Yosuke felt calm lying there like he was in a snippet of a dream. A warm feeling.

* * *

 

                Souji woke up to a dog barking in the distance and a child calling after it. He stretched out his arms touching the mass next to him. He didn’t need to turn to know it was Yosuke.  He opened his eyes slowly getting used to the light. It was still before sun down and the sounds of afternoon mingled in the air. He was surprised he could sleep through all of it. He was beginning to find he didn’t sleep well at night.

He sat up rubbing off the rest of the sleep. He looked down at Yosuke who was cutely curled up in sleep.

Souji smiled. Yosuke was cute.

It wasn’t a wild thought. Souji could remember the first time he realized that Yosuke was cute. It was during class and the other boy was doodling on his notes. Even then it wasn’t incredibly shocking that he found the brunette so cute.

Souji had accepted he thought Yosuke was cute a long time ago. It was so much acceptance that was the problem in this particular place but the lonely thought that these feelings would probably have to be his alone.

 “Cute,” he whispered brushing the other boys hair out of his face. Yosuke didn’t respond. It didn’t even take twelve seconds for his next action.

He leaned down and looking down at the other boy. It would only take a handful of moments to kiss him. It would be so quick Yosuke wouldn’t even notice.

He sat up and felt gross. It was the grossest he had ever felt in his entire life.

“Sorry,” he whispered bringing his knees to his chest.

Yosuke didn’t remember falling asleep but instead waking up. They were chatting about school and their lives and somehow he drifted asleep. He hazily remembered Souji and then he jolted up looking around frantically.

“Souji!” he yelled sitting up the other boy was already siting up and just looked at him.

“I’m so sorry you invited me to hang out and I fell asleep I’m so dumb!”

“No it’s okay…” Souji said looking down. “I’m sorry…”

“No its not!” Yosuke whined closing his eyes. “Don’t apologize to me!”

“I’m not as great as you think I am,” Souji said looking down.

“Souji,” Yosuke said wanting to reach out but he didn’t.

“I called you out here just to keep my company.”

“Oh.”

“I just wanted to you to spend some time with me.”

“That’s okay,” Yosuke said smiling. “That’s what friends are for.” Souji just shook his head.

There was a silence here. Yosuke wanted to fill the void with sound but couldn’t find anything to grasp at.

“I’m sad,” Souji said quietly looking out into the riverbank. “I’m just so sad… Like I haven’t done anything but I know I’ve already messed up somewhere. Like the longer all of this goes on the more it’s crushing me like… I’m not special. I’m probably not making any sense I just-“ he didn’t finish his sentence but instead looked  to his feet. He looked so small.

“Like all these things are happening and I’m doing so much,” Souji continued resting his head into his knees, his voice barely reaching Yosuke. “But no one knows and I know that after all of this is over I still have a life I need to get back to but I haven’t lived my life in so long in feels like. Like I’m just watching someone else live it.”

“I’m sorry,” Souji continued not moving from his position. “I didn’t mean to tell you this. It’s nothing really. I’m sorry for being weird.” He tried to laugh but Yosuke noticed it sounded nervous.

“I don’t know if this will make you feel any better but I think you’re the reason so many people feel the opposite.”

“What?” no movement.

“I mean,” Yosuke looked up at the sky and then smiled. “Like before we met you we all had those shadows… because like they all lived inside of us regardless if any of the other craziness happened or not. And I think you helped us. You make people feel like you want to be with them regardless of their ugly parts. Despite of. You are someone that makes people feel like it is okay to be themselves.”

“You,” Souji started but didn’t finish. “Really think that?”

“I know it’s hella cheesy but yeah I do.”

“Yosuke…”  He opened his mouth to continue but just shook his head. “You’re a good friend. Thanks for being here with me.”

“It’s no problem, honestly.”

“I mean for everything,” Souji said looking up at him. “For always being with me even when we didn’t really know each other. I’m glad you busted your bike because I don’t want to think about my life without you in it.”

A silence.

“Sorry, that’s weird isn’t it?” Souji said laughing softly.

“Not really,” Yosuke said hoping his feelings weren’t showing desperately on his face.

‘It’s weird,” Souji said leaning back. “I haven’t felt this good in a while. I guess I was just getting dragged down for no reason, huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m so sorry,” Yosuke repeated again shaking.  There was no intricate I love you or anything that made any sense. “You deserve to be happy so much. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know.”

“Why are you crying?”

“Because you aren’t!” Yosuke wiped his face harshly looking up at Souji.

Souji just smiled grabbing the other boy and embracing him.

The tears immediately stopped. His entire mind went numb with Souji’s scent. He somehow found the muscle memory to hug back. He could feel the feathery shakes in the other boys frame. He patted him back and told him it was going to be okay.

 He wondered if it was selfish to nuzzle his face into Souji’s shoulder taking in a breath so he wouldn’t forget anything about what hugging Souji was like.

They didn’t say anything for a while. When Yosuke’s heart rate finally became the familiar buzz, Souji let go smiling lightly.

“Thank you,” Souji said looking into Yosuke. Yosuke could feel a blush and hoped Souji didn’t notice.

“’s okay.”

They sat for a little while longer talking about silly, noncommittal things. It was nice time during but on the walk home alone Yosuke felt a small sadness.

* * *

 

                “It’s kind of lonely without them,” Souji said flatly. He and Chie were hanging out during a break period. Yosuke and Yukiko were busy with a teacher’s errands for the upcoming school festival and the two were chatting while straightening up.

“Right?” Chie sighed leaning forward in her chair. “Like I always miss Yukiko when she’s not here.”

“Yeah,” Souji said drinking from a milk box. “Yosuke seemed distracted today, though.”

“He’s always like that though,” Chie laughed waving her hand in front of him.

“Hey, Chie,” Souji said suddenly looking at her. “Do you have someone you like?”

“W-Why do you ask?” Chie half yelled fidgeting. Souji sighed.

“You totally do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

“I need some advice.”

“Whoa!” Chie yelled getting close to his face. “You like someone? Who? Is it that Ai girl in another class? I saw you guys together the other night! Or maybe that first year but you’ve been talking to Miki in class a lot…”

“Chie,” Souji interrupted tapping on his desk.

“Oh sorry,” Chie laughed but then turned serious. “But seriously who.”

“I don’t see why that’s important.”

 “Come on!” Chie said getting into his face. “That is like too much and you know it.”

“I don’t see you telling me who you like.”

“Touché,” Chie laughed then put her head down. “But I want to. It’s just complicated.” She looked down sadly. Souji frowned.

“It okay,” Souji said sighing. “So is mine.”

“Yeah it kind of sucks,” Chie laughed bringing herself back up. “But what did you want to say before it all got as heavy?”

“I need some advice though,” Souji said brushing his hair with his hand. “I want to confess.”

“I’m all ears!”

“And I don’t know how to go about it,” Souji admitted looking down.

“You’ve never confessed to a girl before?” Chie asked leaning back mouth open. “Like seriously?”

“No I have” Souji said scratching the back of his head. “Like of course I have but I really like this person. Like I think I love them, you know?”

“Oh.”

“You have nothing to say?”

“Don’t be rude,” Chie laughed socking him in the arm. “But I think you should just tell them.”

“That sounds too easy.”

“It’s seriously that easy though.”

“I do that then.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah and I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“Hell yeah you will,” Chie said laughing. “I better be the first person you text okay?”

“You will be but you have to promise to not tell anyone, okay?” Souji said smiling. “I’ll tell everyone when I want to. I want to collect my feelings first.”

“You can count on me!”

“Not even Yukiko.”

“How little do you trust me?” Chie said sighing leaning back before spitting into her hand.

“Why are you being gross?” Souji said half amused and half disgusted. Chie extended her hand.

“Spit into your hand,” Chie said not breaking eye contact. “We are going to shake on it.”

“Do we have to?”

“Come on be a man!”

“That is such an out dated way of thinking,” Souji sighed extending his hand spitting into it. “It’s a deal then.”

It was weird and kind of gross and the wettest handshake of his life. Regrettably he could feel himself getting closer to Chie.

“Also you should help me and Yukiko with something.”

“Yeah, what?”

“It’s kind of a big deal and a long story…”

* * *

 

                “We should tell them.”

“Today?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? Are you sure?”

“If you are…”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

                It was lunch again. This time it was Yukiko and Chie that collected the friends and made them gather at the roof.

“I know all of you are wondering why we gathered you here today,” Chie announced standing up around every one sitting.

 “Did something bad happen?” Kanji asked looking worried.

“No nothing like that,” Chie said waving her hand. “Gosh, Kanji, way to jump to the extreme though.”

“I mean it was you who collected us all here?” Kanji started standing up in a huff. “Like why the hell wouldn’t I assume it was bad?”

“No need to raise your voice,” Chie said wincing.

“I’m not yelling, dammit!”

“Are you guys done?”

Souji couldn’t help but laugh at the bickering. He liked the silly moments like this. He reached into his bag and brought out the things Chie handed him earlier.

“We’re dating!” Chie grabbed Yukiko’s hand who was slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.

POP!

Souji used the popper Chie had given him earlier and a bit of confetti flew across the roof. This ignited a little bit of a chain reaction.

Yosuke either surprised by the news or pop had fallen backwards onto his back, Rise had jumped up, Naoto looked as calm as could be eating her lunch nodding, and Kanji yelled. It was such a scene he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You told Souji?” Yukiko asked her hands on her hips.

“Well I needed someone to help with the surprise.”

“Wait,” Kanji stopped yelling putting his hands to his face. “How did you just say that so casually?”

“We don’t have any reason not to,” Chie said steadily putting her arms behind her back. “Right, Kanji-kun?”

Kanji’s face flushed in response.

“I didn’t think any of you were the types of people to reject us either,” Yukiko said looking more combative her arms close to her body. “If you are against it then I guess I judged you all poorly and it was my mistake.”

“No,” Kanji yelled. “You guys just came out and said like damn. You guys are the coolest sempai ever. If anyone gives u any shit just tell me. I’ll make sure they never even run their mouth to their own mother ever again.”

“I know of figured as much if I had to be honest,” Naoto said looking up smiling. “I’m glad you are giving us a chance to congratulate you.”

“Come on sempai!” Rise cried, hugging them both. “What kind of people do you take us for?”

“Good ones,” Yukiko said finally smiling jumping and hugging with Rise.

“Wow,” Yosuke finally said sitting back up. “So this is why you guys go off so much.”

“Yosuke!”

“Don’t be gross, Sempai…”

“I’m not being gross!” Yosuke said stomping.

“How are we going to tell Teddie?”

“He’s going to be heartbroken…”

“Maybe we should just not and let him live his dreams?” Souji suggested bring his fist to his flat palm. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“That’s just cruel, man,” Yosuke half laughed shaking his head. “I think it’d just be better to bring that stupid bear to reality.”

“Are you sure?” Kanji asked looking up. “I mean it’s going to be quite a shock that two of Teddie’s potential girl friends are hooking up, right?”

“When did we ever agree to that title?”

“I mean it is Teddie what do you really expect?”

“No but he’ll be at Junes today,” Yosuke said looking at everyone. “We can just tell him today. We should just rip that emotional band aid off right?”

The group agreed rather quickly.

They all chatted for a little bit afterwards before the lunch bell ring. Chie held Yukiko’s hand softly as they left. Souji noticed and smiled softly glad to be in the company that he kept.

* * *

 

                Teddie handled the news better then everyone expected. He only cried a little bit.

They had all collected under the familiar June’s table. There was a tissue box in the center and snack in case Teddie needed them

“If I can’t date two of the prettiest girls in Inaba then I’m glad they at least have each other,” he said wiping the tears. “A man needs to accept when he has lost.”

“That was beautiful, Little Guy,” Kanji said wiping his face. Naoto handed him a tissue silently.

“We’re still friends right,” Teddie asked looking to Chie and Yukiko. “You two aren’t going to leave us behind right?”

“Have you been reading shoujo manga on your breaks?”

“It’s what dating people do right?” Teddie said, slightly teary eyed again. “They always forget about their friends in the stories…”

“We aren’t going to forget about you,” Yukiko said laughing.

“Don’t cry,” Chie laughed punching his shoulder. Teddie didn’t even bother to pretend like it didn’t hurt.

“Are all of you dating someone?” Teddie turned to the group. “Am I the only person that is destined to be all alone? A hopeful lad in a sea of bitter rejection? Is that truly my fate? I am a lover not a wanderer and yet here I am-“

“Calm down, Teddy,” Rise said laughing. “I’m not dating anyone!”

“Rise-chan!”

“Neither am I,” Naoto said smiling.

“Naoto-chan!”

“Neither am I,” Kanji said flexing bit.

“I don’t care about what boys do…”

“Why you little,” Kanji said getting up. “I almost felt bad for you! I was getting real emotional!”

“That was your first mistake,” Yosuke said dejectedly. “That’s how the bear constantly disappoints.”

“What about Sensei?” Teddie said interrupting Kanji who had opened his mouth. “Are you dating anyone?”

“I thought you just said you don’t give a rat’s ass about the guys?”

“I said boys, Kanji,” Teddie said with an eye roll. “Sensei is obviously a man among children.”

“What do you mean obviously?”

“I feel like Teddie sees an entirely different sempai then the rest of us,” Naoto said grinning.

“But anyways,” Teddie said trying to brush off Kanji. “Are you, Sensei?”

“I’m not dating anyone right now,” Souji said leaning back in his seat. He made brief eye contact with Yosuke who let out a nervous breath.

“But I have someone I like.”

“What?” Rise squealed slamming her hands on the table. “You never told me this!”

“Why’d you ask me for advice if you were just going to tell everyone anyways?”

“You knew, Chie?”

“I don’t know what she’s like though…”

“What is she like?” Rise asked moving from her place and squeezing herself next to Souji.

“Cute.”

“Cuter then me, Sempai?” Rise said pouting little.

“Most people probably wouldn’t think so,” Souji said sighing little. “But I really like them.”

“I don’t have a chance then…” Rise said softly in a barely audible voice looking down. “I won’t forgive her if she breaks your heart.”

“Thank you, Rise,” Souji looked down at her smiling. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Yosuke frowned softly wondering if Souji had heard the beginning. He was kind to pretend like he hadn’t. He was too nice. He was too nice and Yosuke hated it.

Yosuke had stopped listening to the conversation. He knew that Souji was normal but something about knowing he had a crush left him feeling heavy yet weightless at the same time. He waited for a moment for the feeling to stop but it stuck to his body like thick smoke.

He didn’t want to be there anymore and yet suddenly he could not move.

Finally after what felt like a second yet a lifetime, Yosuke got up finally from where he was sitting. The world was spinning. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He didn’t say anything and just left. He thought he may had mumbled I’m not feeling well but wondered while he stumbled off if the words even made sense.

* * *

 

                The mumbling had not made sense and everyone was watching Yosuke’s retreating figure.

“Yosuke?” Yukiko called after the boy.

“What’s up with him?” Kanji asked looking at everyone. “Is everyone confused or am I the only one out of the loop? Come on!”

“Yosuke?” Souji jumped up concerned but Teddy put his hand up. He looked at Yukiko pitifully and she nodded.

“I’m sure he’s okay,” Yukiko said putting on a light jacket. “I’m going to go home too. Maybe I’ll catch up with him on my way? He said he wasn’t feeling well earlier when we were running an errand” She lied hoping no one would notice.

“I think he just got the overwhelmed sick feeling,” Chie added as she turned to the group.

Souji sat in silence frowning as he watched Yukiko trail after Yosuke.

Yukiko found Yosuke still on the bench. He was looking down not sighing or anything just looking down. She sat softly beside him.

“Yosuke?” she said reaching her hand out but stopping in the air. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” he said sniffling not looking up at her.

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry, Yuki-chan,” Yosuke said his voice cracking. “I just don’t feel well it just hit me you know …. I-“ Yosuke didn’t finish what he said only slumping further.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No it’s just that it’s so dumb that you aren’t going to want to even talk to me again.”

“You can just tell me.”

“We’ve been through so much,” Yukiko said smiling warmly putting her hand out reaching all the way to the boy this time. “You’d have to say something horrible for me to stop talking to you. I’m sure everyone feels the same.”

“I love him.”

A breath.

“Souji right?” Yukiko whispered being chilled by the silence and wind.

“Yeah,” Yosuke said motionless before turning to her giving a large smile. “How’d you know?”

“Just a lucky guess.”

“It’s pretty obvious, huh?”

There was a silence here. Before Yukiko could reassure Yosuke of anything else a small sob came from her left. She looked to see Yosuke shaking sadly. His entire frame illuminated by the garden lights made it hard to tell he was crying but the small sobs that left his body confirmed it.

He wasn’t a delicate crier. It was messy as if he was trying not to break.

“How do stop liking someone?” Yosuke said through tears. “Please. I thought I knew what I was doing.”

“Yosuke,” Yukiko said quietly bring him to her. “It’s okay.”

“Yukiko please,” he begged collapsing into her small frame. “Please. I don’t want to be in love anymore. I don’t want to fall in love ever again. It always ends up like this.”

Yukiko didn’t say anything. She just held him. She never felt that her and Yosuke were the closest in their little group and often wondered how the cheerful boy felt about her. Yet, in this moments those thoughts seems so shallow and silly. She cherished him deeply and wanted to make sure he was okay.

She just didn’t know what she could say that would make Yosuke’s sadness go away.

She didn’t think there was anything. She couldn’t think of anything that would make this better. Yukiko didn’t think anyone could.

Yosuke finally stopped crying and leaned into Yukiko still.

“You smell nice,” He mumbled making Yukiko laugh a little. “I’m jealous of Chie. She better treat you right. Tell me if she doesn’t. I’ll get Rise-chan to bully her a little or something.”

“Please don’t,” she laughed her arms still around him. “I would rather you two just get along.”

“When have I ever not gotten along with the group?” Yosuke said bringing himself up.

“Will you do me one more favor Yukiko?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you still tell everyone I threw up or like you had-“

“Ew gross Yosuke but yeah sure."

“Thanks, Yukiko.”

“You’re welcome, Yosuke.”

* * *

 

                “Are you okay, Yosuke?” Teddie asked when he came into the room. Yosuke had his back turned away from him on the bed. He didn’t answer.

“I know you aren’t asleep,” Teddie whined flopping down on the ground.

No answer.

“Everyone is worried!”

No answer.

“Are you just going to ignore me?”

No answer.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault,” Yosuke said still not turning to look at him. “What did everyone say?”

“They were worried.”

“Oh…”

“Souji wanted to come by but I told him not to.”

“Thank, Teddie.”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

                The first text. Yukiko. “Feel better Yosuke. I think you should be honest. Call if you need to!”

Second text. Souji. “Are you okay?”

Third text. Souji. “Yosuke?”

Fourth text. Souji. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow…. Good night.”

Yosuke held his phone to his heart sighing. He turned it off sat it on the desk and fell asleep faster than he was expecting to.

* * *

 

                The next day went by unspectacularly. Yosuke woke up early as he could manage to avoid anyone on the walk to school. He got to class and sat down. His friends came in later and really didn’t say anything. Yukiko smiled and held his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Yukiko smiled and took her seat. After her it was Chie who must have been clued in of something from Yukiko because she wasn’t that annoying.

She just kicked Yosuke and a little and called him stupid.

“Thanks, Chie,” Yosuke smiled rubbing his shin.

“Whatever, idiot,” Chie mumbled sitting down.

Last was Souji.

“Hey,” Yosuke smiled up at him.

“Hey,” Souji said looking up.

“I saw your text,” Yosuke said looking down. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Class started just as unremarkably as the entire day. Except for the note that landed on Yosuke’s desk.

It read: you’re talking to me after class- souji

It was in his neat handwriting. It was cute. Yosuke blushed. He was trying to avoid these feelings. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the end of the day.

* * *

        Souji was walking to school the day after Yosuke walked out on all their friends. He wondered if he really was just sick. Why did he leave right at that moment? Souji sighed putting his face in his hands stopping in the middle of the street.

When he looked up that’s when he saw him.

Yosuke was walking to school maybe twelve steps ahead of him.

Souji sighed leaning jis weight just walking. The story of his life. Yosuke was always just twelve steps ahead of him. He stood there until he couldn’t see Yosuke anymore before making his way to school.

* * *

 

         The end of the day eventually came.

“Let’s walk home together,” Souji suggested grabbing his things. Yosuke nodded.

There wasn’t anything said at first. Yosuke sighed. It was just so awkward.

“Are you mad at me?” Souji sighing stopping in his step.

Yosuke turned around and shook his head.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know,” Souji said looking down. “You left when I was talking yesterday and you didn’t answer my texts and you haven’t wanted to look at me lately so I thought maybe I had done something-“

“That’s stupid,” Yosuke said shaking his head. “I would tell you if I was mad at you. You’re my best friend.”

“Then what’s up,” Souji said looking down. His face was flushed and if Yosuke didn’t know him as well he’d say he looked like he was about to cry.

“I love you,” Yosuke told him looking up into his friend’s eyes. “Like I really love you. Like I want to date you. I want to text you good morning and good night. I want to kiss you. I’m sorry.” He lowered into a deep bow.

“I know you can’t accept my feelings but I had to tell you,” he returned up smiling. “Still friends?” He was ready for this part to hurt. It took less than a second for him to feel warmness underneath his eyes. He was crying.

“I’m sorry this is so crazy,” Yosuke continued rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t mean to ruin our walk.”

“Yosuke,” Souji said looking at him. Yosuke shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Yosuke said trying to smile. “I really didn’t want to cry. I don’t know why I’m crying actually. I’m happy that you finally know but…” he didn’t finish just looked down still crying trying to make it stop.

“I love you, too.”

“You don’t need to pity me…”

“I’m not as nice as you think I am,” Souji said reaching out and embracing Yosuke. “I wouldn’t go to such lengths to just be nice.”

“I really love you,” Yosuke cried pressing his face into Souji. “I really love you. I won’t forgive you if you are just being nice.”

“I almost kissed you once,” Souji laughed lifting Yosuke’s head. “On the riverbank that one day. I love you really.”

Yosuke wanted to ask him more question but instead lifted up to kiss him.

It was slow and nice and Yosuke wondered if this was what first kisses were supposed to feel like. He had never messed around with someone he loved. Plenty of people he liked but as he was sure melting into the moment he knew kissing people you loved was the best.

“We’re in public,” Souji finally whispered smiling down.

“Is it supposed to be embarrassing,” Yosuke asked bracing himself back on earth. “I guess it should be. Are you?”

“Not really,” Souji said grabbing Yosuke’s hand walking. “Have you finished the work packet?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Yosuke said groaning looking away. “Not yet. Have you?”

“Come over we’ll do it together.”

“Okay sure that’s what we’re doing,” Yosuke sighed looking up. “Kiss me in the streets and then bring me home to do homework.”

“Is that bad?” Souji asked laughing kissing Yosuke on the cheek. “Do you not want to.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote what I would want to see in a boys love hahahahahahahaha sthank you for reading and sorry I'm trash


End file.
